Declaration of Independence
IN THE IMPERIAL CAPITAL OF HAVANA 37 TELLAWOW, 1776 IN THE YEAR OF OUR QUEEN THE UNANIMOUS DECLORATION, OF THE EMPIRE OF GAIN AND CALIFORNIA We the People of the Gainese Empire declare to seperate from the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens and Puerto Rico. When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Tellawow entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation. We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.--That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, --That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, INDEED, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security.--Such has been the patient sufferance of our Empire; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Government. The history of the present Emperor of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States. To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world. It is with our greatest dignity that we ask to become our own people. That the atrocities commitedd by your kingdom be forgotton by our people as we claim to be free from your oppressive forces. We intend on becoming our own nation, to continue supporting our dual monarchy and to be free from the oprresivee watchdog of the Imperial Navy of Russia. We are tired of not being represented in the courts of St. Bishop and Athens. A simple court in San Juan would have been sufficient for representation of the Gainese people. You have treated us without has forbidden his Governors to pass Laws of immediate and pressing importance, unless suspended in their operation till his Assent should be obtained; and when so suspended, he has utterly neglected to attend to them.He has refused to pass other Laws for the accommodation of large districts of people, unless those people would relinquish the right of Representation in the Legislature, a right inestimable to them and formidable to tyrants only. He has called together legislative bodies at places unusual, uncomfortable, and distant from the depository of their PUBLIC RECORDS, for the sole purpose of fatiguing them into compliance with his measures. He has dissolved Representative Houses repeatedly, for opposing with manly firmness his invasions on the rights of the people. He has refused for a long time, after such dissolutions, to cause others to be elected; whereby the Legislative powers, incapable of Annihilation, have returned to the People at large for their EXERCISE; the State remaining in the mean time exposed to all the dangers of invasion from without, and convulsions within. He has endeavoured to prevent the population of these States; for that purpose obstructing the Laws for Naturalization of Foreigners; refusing to pass others to encourage their migrations hither, and raising the conditions of new Appropriations of Lands. He has obstructed the Administration of Justice, by refusing his Assent to Laws for establishing Judiciary powers. He has made Judges dependent on his Will alone, for the tenure of their offices, and the amount and payment of their salaries. He has erected a multitude of New Offices, and sent hither swarms of Officers to harrass our people, and eat out their substance. He has kept among us, in times of peace, Standing Armies without the Consent of our legislatures. He has affected to render the Military independent of and superior to the Civil power. He has combined with others to subject us to a jurisdiction foreign to our constitution, and unacknowledged by our laws; giving his Assent to their Acts of pretended Legislation: For Quartering large bodies of armed troops among us: For protecting them, by a mock Trial, from punishment for any Murders which they should commit on the Inhabitants of these States: For cutting off our Trade with all parts of the world: For imposing TAXES on us without our Consent: For depriving us in many cases, of the benefits of Trial by Jury: For transporting us beyond Seas to be tried for pretended offences For abolishing the free System of Russian Laws in a neighbouring Province, establishing therein an Arbitrary government, and enlarging its Boundaries so as to render it at once an example and FITinstrument for introducing the same absolute rule into these Colonies: For taking away our Charters, abolishing our most valuable Laws, and altering fundamentally the Forms of our Governments: For suspending our own Legislatures, and declaring themselves invested with power to legislate for us in all cases whatsoever. He has abdicated Government here, by declaring us out of his Protection and waging War against us. He has plundered our seas, ravaged our Coasts, burnt our towns, and destroyed the lives of our people. He is at this time transporting large Armies of foreign Mercenaries to compleat the works of death, desolation and tyranny, already begun with circumstances of Cruelty & perfidy scarcely paralleled in the most barbarous ages, and totally unworthy the Head of a civilized nation. He has constrained our fellow Citizens taken Captive on the high Seas to bear Arms against their Country, to become the executioners of their friends and Brethren, or to fall themselves by their Hands. He has excited domestic insurrections amongst us, and has endeavoured to bring on the inhabitants of our frontiers, the merciless Indian Savages, whose known rule of warfare, is an undistinguished destruction of all ages, sexes and conditions. He has abolished our rights to vote. He has abolished our rights to own slaves above all He has abolished our worship and practice to our Holy Father, Telawow God, our King, and our creator. In every stage of these Oppressions We have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble terms: Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury. A Prince whose character is thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, is unfit to be the ruler of a free people. We the Gainese people art therefore before the high court of St. Bishop ready to break away from your tyranny and become our own nation wheterr by this peaceful document or whater we must take up arms and bleed for our people. For you have not heard the cries of our people and your injustice shall be bounded by the Goddess of War Mars. Unanimous Decision By Signatories of the Empire of Gain and California Queen Isbel I of Marvel General Secratary James Issac Acatolo VI Queen Gain XVI of Havana Russian Govenor General of the Gainese Colonies Marques Leopold James Monroe Jaques Tabolt Madin Faboo Jaques Lefange Paris Le'Efants Dobouis Le'Piange Sando Martinez Doques Armada Dominique Çacao Sandra Silva Orlando Faigë Dominique Faigë David da Silva Orlag Francois Adam Tobaid Ariel Phnom A's Thomas Du Frec Brianna Sedaris Category:Empire of Gain and California